


Ribbons Of Blood

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood Pacts, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Giant Merfolk, Love, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman sex, Merperson Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Merperson Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Two Cocks, Vore, Yeah sharks have two cocks !!, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Jamison is a merman with no friends. After a strange shark saves him from a net, they start a friendship that will last the rest of their lives.





	1. The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for wass0990 on dA. Art by me!  
> Let me know if you want to commission me!

Life was good around the reef, especially for a merman. The vibrant colours, pretty fish and all the food he could eat. Yet Jamison was still unhappy. Only 5years old and already he was miles more advanced than the others. Every time he found something, be it flotsam or debris, he made them into something interesting. Nobody seemed to appreciate his efforts, and he was often not allowed to play with everyone else. So he played by himself.

The current was always warm after a storm and Jamie let it carry him as he looked for interesting things to collect. The hurricane had sunk a lot of boats and Jamie had found something already among the bits and pieces. He held a large hook in one hand, the other feeling the sharp point. His mind raced with possibilities for it.  
He was so distracted, he didn't notice where he was swimming. There was a tug on his orange tail and Jamie squeaked, looking back. A net was tight around it, ropes biting into his scales. He turned and grabbed the rope, grunting as he pulled on it. The more he thrashed, the more he got tangled, and the more he panicked.

It wasn't long before he could barely move, tangled so tight he couldn't feel his right arm. It hurt, and he was so afraid. He was too far from the reef to be heard as he wailed for help, beginning to softly cry.

Jamie didn't know how long it was, drifting in the warm current, his arm turning a really worrying colour. His throat was sore from calling for help and he hurt all over…

“Are you okay?” A voice from behind him asked, making him squeak and fight to turn around to see who it was. He couldn't, and resigned himself to just floating.

“Please help! I'm hurt!” Jamie sniffled. “I can't get out.”

He felt hands on his shoulders, a lot larger and warmer than Jamie's. The claws on the fingers weren't like his. Jamie's were orange and meant for clinging to coral and opening shellfish. These were predator's claws. “Hold still.” The voice said and Jamie made sure not to make a single move, gills twitching with fear. He felt lips at his back as teeth tore through the rope as though it were made of kelp. The ropes binding his torso were free, but his tail was still tangled and the hands moved down his body.

Jamie hardly dare look at his rescuer, but he eventually glanced down, feeling his hair stand on end. The first thing his mother had taught him was that sharks were dangerous predators that would eat you whole. But this one didn't seem capable… He was bigger than Jamie, but not by much. He had the sharp teeth and sharp claws, but he was using them to bite the ropes. He could've easily eaten Jamie if he wanted.

Once his tail was free, Jamie lashed it to get away from the shark, the rope around his arm attached. It dug into his flesh and he screamed, wailing and crying as he watched a small cloud of blood float up from it. His heart stopped and he looked at the shark, seeing his nose twitch, pupils dilating to cover his entire eye. As he approached, Jamie screamed again, trying to claw at him as he reached out. The large hands held his arms still and he wriggled, unable to move.

Jamie closed his eyes and waited. And waited. He peeked at the other merman, seeing him biting at the rope, watching as it was snapped.  
“Okay, this is gonna hurt.” The other said, taking the rope and gently pulling it from where it was embedded in Jamie's arm. He tried not to cry, holding his arm to his chest as the shark sped away, grabbing something from the sea floor and coming back with it. It was a length of cloth, which he wrapped around the wound carefully. “There.”

Jamie looked the shark up and down. He couldn't have been much older than him. Maybe 6 or 7… He had a big belly, long black hair around his face in a swirl, only his smile visible. Sniffling, Jamie curled his tail up, beginning to cry. “I wanna go home.” He didn't expect to find arms around him, the other merman cuddling him gently. He rubbed his back, letting him cry until he felt a little better, rubbing his eye with his good arm. “...What's your name?”

The other merman let go of him and smiled, glad he was feeling better. “I don't know! I've always been alone, it's never come up before…” He tapped his chin. “I'm a mako shark, if that helps.”

Jamie tilted his head. “I like that… Thanks for helping me, Mako.” He giggled quietly and wiggled his tail. “I'm Jamie!”

Mako grinned. “I like that name!” He looked down at the net, suddenly spotting something, swimming to the ground. He came back with Jamie's hook, looking at it. “You dropped your thingy!”

Jamie shrugged. “You can have it if you want. I don't need it.”

The shark's face split into a razor toothed grin. “You're giving me a present!? Oh, wow! I've never had a present before!” He gave Jamie another hug before basically pinning him to his side. “Come on, I'll take you back to the reef.” His tail was powerful enough to barely notice the extra weight as he swam toward Jamie's home.

“Uh…” Jamie frowned a little. “My family are scared of sharks.”

Mako blinked. “I won't hurt them. I only eat fish.”

Jamie nearly said ‘but we are fish’, quickly deciding not to.

The merfolk of the reef seemed terrified of Mako. Mothers clutched their children and fled, others hissed as they backed away. Mako didn't seem to notice as he chatted to Jamie. “I've never been to a reef before!” He chimed. “It's very pretty.”

Jamie glanced around at his fellow merfolk, hoping they wouldn't hurt Mako. It all seemed fine when they arrived at Jamie's home, the smaller merman wriggling away, moving to call for his mother. When she answered his whine, she gasped, rushing over.  
“Jamison! Oh, my baby, what happened?!” She pulled him close, looking at his arm. Where the rope had been was almost down to the bone, the rest of his arm going a weird grey colour.

“I got trapped in a net.” Jamie seemed to enjoy how his mother fussed, the kisses making his tail wag. “But Mako saved me. He's nice, mummy, don't worry!”

Jamie's mother looked at Mako, and before she could react, the shark smiled and held out a hand, all teeth as he wiggled happily. “Pleased to meet you!”

The mermaid seemed torn between fearing a predator and wanting to mother a polite little boy. She took his hand, shaking it cautiously. “You too, dear. Thank you for saving my Jamie.” As she inspected the wound, she tilted her head. “You were bleeding…around _him_?”

Mako grinned. “I'm not a monster, Mrs Jamie's Mum! I just eat fish. A little blood doesn't bother me.”

She nodded, not quite convinced, but gave his arm an appreciative pat. “Okay, Mako, would you stay with Jamie while I get help? Don't let him pick at it.”

Once she was gone, Mako pulled Jamie to sit, an arm around him. “...are we friends?”

Jamie blinked in surprise, staring at Mako. “You…wanna be my friend?” He began to beam with all his teeth, snuggling up to Mako. “Let's be best friends!”

Mako pressed his head against Jamie's, a soft purr in his throat as he cuddled him against his cushy belly. “I've never had a friend before. Can we be friends forever and ever?”

Jamie giggled and nodded. “Yep! Even if you do end up eating me!”

Gasping, the shark shook his head. “I'll never eat you! Friends don't eat friends.”

As Jamie's mother came back, a merman in tow, Mako gave Jamie a gentle squeeze. The stranger was very gentle with Jamie, looking at his arm with a small frown. “This will have to come off, I'm afraid.” He gestured to the discolored part of his arm. “But don't worry, I have something you can have so you won't feel a thing. You and your friend can keep playing afterwards as long as you make sure you rest.”

Jamie trembled against Mako, whining and looking at him. “Don't go.”

As Jamie's mother rushed him away to have his arm treated, Mako waited patiently for him to return.

The little merman had puffy eyes and a bleeding lip from biting it, but immediately pressed close to his new friend, holding his bandaged arm stump, head on Mako's chest. The warm hands held him close as Mako drifted a little way away, setting Jamie on a coral outcrop, petting his hair.  
“Want me to go get you some shiny things so we can play with them?”

Jamie smiled and swished his tail, still a little woozy from his anaesthetic. “Yes please.” He mumbled, eyes blurry as he watched Mako swim away.

The idea of having a friend was so foreign to Jamison. It was hazy in his mind as he thought about the shark, imagining them being best friends as adults, having races around the reef, cuddling all day…

“Fawkes!” Jamison looked up at the shout, seeing some of the other merfolk who liked to tease him. “We heard you brought a predator to the reef!”

“Ha! You need savages to be your friends since nobody else will!”

“Such a loser!”

The ringleader nodded. “Yeah! So we came here to punish you for putting us all in danger!”

Jamie could barely think straight as the other children advanced on him, blinking and trying to work out what was happening. He yelped as a fin slapped his face, an immediate bruise forming. He tried to get away, clawed hands holding him still. He watched with fear as the largest kid raised his tail back to slap him again, his whimpers drowned out by laughter.

A sudden scream jolted Jamie and he looked to see Mako, teeth sunk deep into the bully's tail, his own thrashing to drag him away from Jamie. The bullies began to panic and fled, yelling and crying for their mothers.  
Jamie sniffled, limp as Mako scooped him up, carrying him over the reef. There was a spot below the reef, on the sea bed beneath an underhang. It was dark and quiet, Jamie smiling at how comfortable he felt in the cool current. Black clawed fingers pressed two golden coins into his palm, pretty shiny things he’d found amongst the debris.

“Who hurts someone who's had their arm off?!” Mako cried, snarling before touching his bruise with a gentle concern. “I'll eat them.”

Jamie giggled. “Not until we're grown up. But I'm gonna be bigger than you, I can fight my own fights!”

Mako shook his head. “No way! I'm gonna be big enough to eat the world!” He laughed, holding Jamie's hand gently. His hand was so much smaller than Mako's but he didn't mind… They watched the endlessness of the sea, fish leisurely swimming by, the kelp swaying gently. The silence was comfortable and just what Jamie needed as he nuzzled close to Mako.

“I wanna be friends forever…” Jamie muttered.

Mako looked at Jamie and gave him a kiss on the head, his sharp teeth bumping him. “Let's make a pact.”

Jamie tilted his head. “Pact?” He'd never heard of it before.

Nodding, Mako looked at his hand. “I've seen humans do it. They cut their hands and put the blood together to share blood, showing they're always with each other.”

Jamie liked the sound of that. “Alright! Let's do it!”

Mako lifted his own hand to his mouth, biting into it and holding it out, his blood hanging in thick lengths on his palm. It looked like it hurt, three rows of teeth marks in his hand. Jamie was apprehensive but he bit himself too, taking Mako's hand, shaking it. They sat with Jamie's hand resting in Mako's palm, the smell of the blood making Mako hum with hunger, but he didn't seem like he would attack Jamie. He looked at him with a smile, wrapping an arm around him.

They sat like that for hours, quietly chatting, Jamie feeling…safe. He'd never felt this safe before. Everything about Mako was so comforting.  
As the red light of evening filtered through the waves, Mako looked out at the open ocean, exhaling. “I'm gonna have to go.”

Jamie frowned a little but nodded. “Okay…I'll see you tomorrow?”

Mako worried his lip slightly and looked away from his large, amber eyes. “Actually, I'm meant to be migrating.” He mumbled. “I spend summer in the open ocean.”

The whole summer? Jamie couldn't hide his hurt. He’d just found a friend he loved, and now he was gonna be alone again. “But you're my friend! I don't have friends!” He whined. “Don't go!”

Mako hugged him tight, a feeling that made Jamie's heart flutter. “You'll see me again! I won’t let you be alone... But I need to go.”

Jamie nuzzled Mako and kissed him, his tail swishing with anxiety. Mako kissed back with a giggle and lifted him with a swish of his tail, pushing him gently toward the reef. “Keep a look out for me!” He waved the hook Jamie gave him as a goodbye and turned away.

“I'll miss you.” Jamie mumbled, watching Mako swim toward the depths of the ocean, blissfully unaware that he wouldn't see his friend again for a very long time.


	2. Together At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoshark eats a few background characters in this chapter 🤟🏻

Nobody left the reef. That's what he was told every time. Everybody stayed within the safety of the coral and kelp, as outside their home were monsters, humans, perilous tides that would drag you into the depths. Yet Jamison would spend his adolescence staring at the imperceptibly vast expanse of ocean around him, wanting to meet the monsters, see the humans, ride the tides. He often thought of Mako, looking at his arm stump and the tooth marks still scarred into his hand. Would he be like Jamison, an awkward teen? He wondered if he still had that cute belly and his pretty eyes. Maybe he was smaller than Jamie now, oh that would be funny.

As he grew older, a young adult, he thought about Mako less and less. The tooth marks made him feel a sad nausea at the pit of his stomach. Mako had broken his promise to Jamison and wasn't coming back…  
The nights for Jamie were long. He didn't know why he itched, weird thoughts in his mind, wondering about things he could do to other people… the scents of others were too overwhelming. 

“But you can't leave, Jamison!” His mother would cry. 

“I need to find someone.” 

“There are plenty of mermaids here!”

“Nobody here likes me, mum! I can't stay!” 

At the first light of dawn, Jamie made his decision and began to swim out to sea in the weird lopsided way he did.

“It was never big enough for me.” He told himself as the water around him became colder and darker. “I can find better.” It wasn't long before he became turned around in the endless blue, not knowing which way was back and which was forward. He tried to assure himself that he could defend himself and began swimming down, hopefully he'd find something there. 

A dark shape made him startle and he looked up with wide eyes, mouth agape. Something vast, bigger than anything he'd ever seen, drifted above slowly, a deep noise coming from it as it began to sing, making Jamison's head pound. Was this a whale? His mother had told him they were harmless. With a flick of his tail, he went to investigate, the huge animal turning its eyes toward him, giving him a grunt. 

Jamie smiled and edged closer, hands rubbing its chin, prying the barnacles off. “You're a big girl, ain't ya?” He laughed, happy as she stopped to let him continue. “Don't suppose you know of any merfolk around? I left my reef looking for more people.”

The whale groaned and turned, flipper pointing down, gesturing for Jamison. “Oh! Thank you! Hey, if you come this way again, look me up!” He gave her a wink and pushed off from her, swimming in the direction she suggested. 

It was so cold, and the deeper Jamison went, the darker it got. It felt strange, the isolation of being alone in the depths, nothing to hear or see for miles… Or inches. The water wasn't clear enough to see. He was completely exposed and it scared the shit out of him. 

When, finally, he saw the sea floor, he sped for it, clinging to the closest rock, panting heavily. Fuck, this was a bad idea… 

Jamie didn't know if the whale was pranking him, but all he could see were crabs, scuttling along and eating bugs. No merfolk anywhere. That was, of course, until he heard the screams.

He followed the sounds past the rocky floor, swimming up a sheer cliff, peering over the edge cautiously. A shipwreck, huge in size, lay broken on the rocks, mast still raised high despite how rotten it was. Hung on the mast was a net, full of merfolk, huddled together with fear. Jamie felt his hand move to cup his arm stump, feeling a little sick. He looked around, not seeing any threats to speak of, and very cautiously inched toward the shipwreck. He sifted through the coarse sand for something to cut the net with, his fingers finding a very old sword. 

With a flick of his tail he managed to grab the net, looking at the merfolk inside. He wouldn't have thought he was sheltered, but living with just reef merfolk had accustomed him to pink skin and colourful scales. These were all sorts of colours. Green skin with a black eel tail, a purple hued merman who had his tentacles wrapped around a friend protectively, all different shapes and sizes, some speaking in strange tongues.   
“It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here.” Jamie assured them as he began sawing at the ropes, the sword far too blunt and rusted to do it quickly. It took him more than two minutes to cut through one section of the rope, panting slightly as he continued. 

The merfolk suddenly began to panic and writhe, screaming in their various languages and dialects. Jamie frowned. “No, just hold still, I can get you out!” 

A deep, rumbling snarl thrummed in the water and Jamie froze, not daring to turn around, his fins flaring with fear. A shadow encompassed him and he whimpered, seeing the others’ faces contorted with terror. Something huge slammed into him, knocking him out cold on the wooden mast. 

oOo

“Hey…hey, wake up…” Jamie felt webbed hands against his cheeks and groaned, blinking awake. Blue eyes met his, a merman cradling his head gently. “That's it…come on, get up.”

Jamie looked around. “Am I in the net?” He asked, swallowing his nerves. 

“Afraid so…” The other merman helped him sit against the ropes, patting his arm. “It put you in the net and brought us to its lair. Probably gonna eat us.”

With wide eyes, Jamie looked out of the gaps in the net, seeing a large, volcanic cavern. It was lit by bioluminescence, the blue light making the scared faces around Jamie look ghostly. “Wh…What's ‘it’?” He asked, holding his stump arm to his chest. 

The merman shook his head. “Some sort of predator. Seemed hungry.”

Jamie trembled as the water shifted, swirling as something colossal moved into the cave. It rose above the net and held it between colossal fingers. Jamison watched as the dark shape sat, black claws pushing their way into the net, pinching around the octopus merman. They lifted him away, his screams growing faint as he was lifted high into the air. Jamie couldn't look away as a mouth full of serrated teeth opened wide, each one glinting in the soft light. A tongue the size of a schooner's deck slowly protruded from the thick lips, wrapping around the merman, pulling him deep into the waiting maw. There was a moment's hesitation before a loud, wet gulp signalled the poor bastard's end, making Jamie shiver. He had to escape, this monster would not be eating him today. 

Jamie's friend yelped as he was lifted away by the claws, held still as the large lips closed around his top half, soft suckling noises echoing through the cavern, the monster clearly enjoying itself.  
The other merfolk, realising that Jamison was probably the easiest to move, grabbed him and lifted him over their heads. “No, wait!” He cried, struggling. “You can't just offer me up! We need to work together!”

One of the mermaids scoffed. “This is survival of the fittest! You're not the fittest! So you die!”

Jamie screamed and writhed as the fingers intruded on the net again, fleshy fingers pinching his tail. He couldn't breathe as he was dragged through the water, jerking to a halt in front of the monster's face, watching his friend's tail be sucked between those plump lips, another gulp making his blood run cold.  
The monster opened its mouth. Jamie could see deep within, the pearly teeth, the soft, wet tongue, the chasm of a throat right at the back… He could almost feel the beast sucking away his soul before he was even close. 

Holding up his arms, Jamie trembled, shaking his head. “Please, don't eat me! I have so much to live for! I have to find my childhood friend! He left me and I've got to tell him that he's a cunt! Please!”

The monster paused, a noise coming from it as it turned Jamie around in its grasp, inspecting him. As it spoke, the water vibrated like a deep sea tremor, making Jamie's entire body quake. 

“Jamison?” 

The recognition in the monster's voice… Jamie blinked in the low light, seeing something glinting on the monster's face. A hook was through the beast's nose like a piercing. It lifted its other hand slowly, turning it to show the three rows of pink-white marks there. Jamison's mouth dropped open and he began to shake harder. 

“M…Mako? But…how?!” He asked, hand in his hair. “You…You're bigger than me…” Tugging at his hair to ground himself, he took a deep breath. “Here goes… You left me, you cunt!” He immediately regretted it, worried Mako would eat him for that. 

Snorting, Mako moved his hair from his face, grinning at Jamie. He reached up to hang the net back where it was and held Jamie in both hands, fingers gentle against his back. “I didn't mean to.” He stroked him, huge digits very careful as they pressed into his muscles. “I couldn't find my way back. And as soon as I did, I realised I wouldn't be welcome.”

Jamie frowned and hugged himself, looking away. “I would've welcomed you… I missed you. I came looking for you.” 

Mako pinched Jamie's waist and began to lift him to his mouth, pausing as he began to wriggle and yelp, terrified of being eaten. He covered his face and waited for the inevitable chomp, shaking violently.   
Mako's soft lips brushed his shoulder and Jamie looked up, the huge shark kissing him gently. He exhaled with relief and snuggled against his lips, sniffling a little. “You ate those people.”

With a snort, Mako let Jamie go, watching him swim to be level with his eyes. “It's what I do. I'm a predator. Do you feel bad for the crabs you eat?” 

Jamie realised he did have a point and shook his head. “Sorry. So, you gonna eat me or…?”

“No.” The shark showed all his pearly teeth. “I told you. Friends don't eat friends.” He reached for the net, twisting to reach it. 

Jamie yelped as he was hit with something metal, clinging tight to it. It was Mako's nipple ring. He blushed as he hung there, head brushing against the underside of a pink nub the size of his head. Mako looked down and made eye contact with him, winking, making him blush even more.   
As he watched him pull out a mermaid, he couldn't take his eyes away. Not out of pure fear this time…no, this was different. The curve of the underside of his chin, the way his eyes stared at the mermaid with unbridled want, his tongue, thick and pink, caressing his plump lips with a hum. 

Oh, fuck, Jamie knew what was wrong with him. He looked away, blinking as he glanced down, his cock beginning to emerge from his sheath. He looked past him to see the rest of Mako's body, his gut was so big, and Jamie swore he could hear screams emanating from it. That proved to be just his imagination as the mermaid was pressed into Mako's mouth, her shrieks muffled by his cheeks. As he tilted his head back and gulped, her wails got quieter as the bulge in his throat moved down until she was silenced completely as she disappeared past his collarbone. 

“Fuck…” Jamie whispered, staring at Mako's enormous tail. It was so muscular, he could only imagine what he did with it. He couldn't help but moan as he thought about him crushing a ship under it, the men having no safe place to hide as Mako dragged each into the sea with his claws, throwing them into his jaws, no mercy given as he--

“Are you in heat?” 

Jamie was snapped out of his daydream as Mako spoke. He looked up at him, seeing him eyeing his crotch. “Uh…is that what that is?”

Mako raised an eyebrow and lifted Jamie by the tip of his tail. The way he did that made him feel so powerless, it was wonderful. “Tell me how you feel.”

It was weird to see Mako looking at him like that… “Well...I'm hot all over. I'm desperate to do something, but I don't know what it is. And I feel angry at everyone.”

With a chuckle, Mako stroked his tail, his huge fingertip so close to his erection. “I'm in heat too. Mostly why I'm eating so many merfolk. They go straight to my muscles. Gotta get in shape for my mate.”

Jamie frowned and deflated a little. “You have a mate?” 

Mako rumbled out a laugh. “Well, you're here, you should know.”

Jamie's eyes grew wide and he began to giggle, swimming forward to latch onto Mako's nose, cuddling it and purring. “There's nothing I want more.” He looked up at Mako's deep brown eyes. “Mate with me.”  
Those words were enough for Mako. Knowing Jamie wanted him, someone shunned by everyone he met, was a thought that made his stomach flutter with pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be pure action ;)


	3. Mate for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the bit where Jamie and Mako get naughty  
> Don't read if you can't handle it!

“Mate with me.” 

Those words were enough for Mako. Knowing Jamie wanted him, someone shunned by everyone he met, was a thought that made his stomach flutter with pure joy. 

Mako grinned as he rubbed a palm across his tail to tease out his cock, and Jamie turned to watch it. ‘It’ became ‘them’ as they emerged from Mako's sheath. Jamie looked a little startled but began to swim down, pausing between Mako's pecs. He pressed against his skin, moving to one of his nipples.   
The areola alone was wider than he was long, and his nipple was huge. Jamie pressed his hands against it, kneading it as best he could. It began to swell as Mako purred, hard in his hands, bigger than his head. He giggled, nuzzling his face into it, wondering if Mako wanted him to try the other one too. 

Jamie watched a shadow go over him as Mako reached down to massage his cocks, and Jamie got the message. He sped down toward the base of Mako's tail, eyes wide as he realised how massive they were. He felt like he were staring at a mountain, wondering how the fuck he'd be able to do this.   
“So, uh…”

Mako took his hesitation as willingness to be moved and pulled him closer. The first thing Jamie noticed was the scent. It instantly made his cock so hard it hurt, his head swimming. He needed this so badly… The water was so warm, like a tropical current, making Jamie smile as he tried to decide which way to go first. 

“Should I leave you to it?” Mako asked softly. 

Jamie nodded. “Don't worry about me! I can cope!”

Eager to get started, Jamie sped forward, immediately bumping his head against Mako's cock, clawing at it. Mako watched with a raised eyebrow as Jamie swatted it with his tail, growling a little. 

“Come here.” Mako purred, reaching down and pulling Jamie close.   
His fingers were so gentle as he nudged Jamie to where he needed to be, pressing him close. He was so soft and warm, Jamie giggled wildly, snuggling close to his skin. Mako purred as Jamie began to kiss and lick him obediently, tail wagging happily. Mako groaned happily and laid back, lifting the net. 

“You're gonna eat while we're mating?” Jamie asked, looking up at Mako. 

Mako nodded. “You want me to lose this?” He asked, squishing a hand into his belly. 

Jamie shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. He continued his ministrations as Mako put his hand into the bag. The poor merfolk in his mouth were party to his moans, thundering around them as he condemned them to their doom. 

Pressing his tiny cock against Mako's flesh, he ground into him, giggling and moaning, eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the sensation. Mako was so warm, it was hard to resist pressing against him, nuzzling and biting every inch he could reach. 

Mako began to breathe heavily, his large hand reaching down toward Jamison, pushing him to rest between his two cocks. He then began to pump himself, fist large enough to cover Jamie and his cocks all at once. For Jamison, it was surreal. He was pressed tight between two walls of throbbing flesh, hot and unyielding, the pheromones making his head sing. Mako's moans rattled his bones and he nearly began to cry with pure awe. He wriggled to adjust himself, his little cock pressing against his flesh, immediately making a jolt of pleasure ricochet through him. 

The faster Mako pumped, the more Jamie felt as though he were one with the huge merman, pressed against his most intimate part, feeling his pulse in his very being. The thought that Mako would crush him at any moment made his skin tingle and he started to mewl out his pleasure, eyes tight closed. 

Mako gasped and grunted, leaning forwards with a smile. “Oh, Jamie… I always dreamt about this…” He mumbled, making sure Jamie was okay, fingertip nudging his head and getting a reassuring pat in return. “I fell in love with you the moment you made me feel like I had a friend.” 

Jamie's building orgasm was almost snuffed out by Mako's tender words, the urge to cry almost surpassing the urge to cum. But he kept going, Mako's rumbles of pure pleasure making his skull thrum so beautifully. 

Pressing his tiny cock flush against Mako, Jamie wiggled his tail, howling and gnashing his teeth as he came with a brilliant flash of ecstasy, his limbs trembling as he rode the wave of euphoria, nerve endings searing hot. Mako kept pumping himself, a deep grunt and a gentle squeeze that almost crushed Jamie between his cocks, and he bellowed out his orgasm, letting go as soon as he dare, his gills pumping as he sucked in deep breaths. 

Jamie looked like he didn't have a swim bladder, upside down and twitching, whimpering a little, new to the whole process of mating. The aching feeling was finally gone. Finally he could be normal again. He felt Mako's soft palm cup behind him and bring him close to his chest, pressing him hard against his soft skin, rubbing his back with his claw.

They lay like that for a while, Mako relaxing and breathing deeply, Jamie enjoying his warmth and loud heartbeat, thundering below him like a tectonic shift.   
Mako eventually sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“What's up, big guy?” Jamie asked, tail wagging as his energy began to come back to him. 

Mako shook his head. “You'll be leaving me soon. Going back to your life.”

Jamie sat up, frowning as he flicked his tail, swimming to put his hands on Mako's nose. “Mako, listen. You're my mate now. I ain't leaving you ever.” The rumble of pure surprise made Jamie giggle. “No! I'm gonna live with you. But promise you'll make it fit for me? I'm used to colourful reef plants and coral. Not…this.” He gestured to the dark cave. 

“...Can I still eat merfolk?” Mako asked, looking at his net of captives. 

Jamie shrugged. “As long as its not me or anyone I know!”   
Mako nodded and drew a cross over his heart. With a clap, Jamie pointed up. “We need to get some things from my home so I can move in.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Me go to your home?” 

With a wicked giggle, Jamie nodded. “I wanna at least introduce you to my mum again.”

Once they were out of the cave, Jamie found that he could in no way keep up with Mako. He was far too fast for a one armed, one finned merman to keep up with. With a grumble, Mako set Jamie on his nipple ring, letting him drape his arms over it so they could swim as fast as they liked. On the way, they planned some theatrics. 

Jamie giggled as he drifted back over the reef, alone and without Mako. He saw the sneers of his peers, smirking as he arrived at his nest. His mother came out of the hole in the coral, immediately hugging him.   
“Oh, Jamison! I thought I'd never see you again!” She cupped his face, looking him over. “What happened?” 

Pushing away the fussing hands, Jamie snorted. “I found someone to be my mate.” He folded his arms, smirking. 

His mother's surprised expression made him giggle. “A mate! Oh, Jamie, that's wonderful!” She gave him another hug. “My boy, finally found his mate!” 

The other merfolk on the reef took notice, swimming over to congratulate or mock him. 

“Good on you, Jamison! We knew you could do it!” 

“We thought you'd always be alone! Good for you!” 

“Bet she's a blob fish or something. Nobody would ever want you!” 

His mother gave him another hug. “Well? Where is she?”

Jamie put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. His shit eating grin was so wide his cheeks began to ache. He didn't look around, staring at the faces in front of him. Confusion. Shock. Realisation. Pure terror. Mako's shadow darkened the reef as he floated overhead, almost too big to fit, about 20ft of wiggle room. Jamie gestured without looking, smirking at them all. 

“This is Mako. You might remember him from when I was little.”

Jamison's bullies all screamed in unison, turning and fleeing lest their favourite victim's new mate eat them whole. Mako looked at them longingly like he wanted to give chase, but he remembered his promise. A few others turned and fled, not wanting to stay in the beast's presence another minute. 

It was just Jamie and his mother eventually and he turned to stand beside her. “You remember Mako, don't you?” 

The huge shark held up his hand, waving. “Hello, Mrs Jamie's Mum.” Mako rumbled, echoing the words he'd said 20 years prior. Although, admittedly, in a much deeper voice. 

The mermaid seemed torn between fleeing from a predator and seeing the shark as a new addition to the family. The same struggle she'd had when she first met him. And her reaction last time had gone quite well. 

“Well, uh… Welcome.” She swallowed thickly. “I'm glad my boy has met someone who can provide for him. But I think you ought to leave, dear.”

Jamie nodded. “Don't worry, I just came for my things.” He gathered his trinkets and inventions in a net and made his way back to Mako, grinning. He noticed that his bullies were watching from the safety of the coral and gave them a wave. “Bye, guys! I'll make sure to visit!”

Mako opened his mouth, just as they'd planned, and Jamie swam inside with the confidence of a man who had done it countless times. Their horrified faces were a picture as the jaws closed around him, Mako beginning to swim, Jamie pressed close to his sharp teeth. He looked around at the cavernous maw surrounding him and realised he'd rather be here than back at the reef.


End file.
